Tracker Treat
by Fluffy Cat1
Summary: Cole returns from a tracking mission to find things at The Watchfire a little different than before.


**_Disclaimer_**_: Fluffy Cat does not own or have any right to these characters or names or places, or anything else in her stories. Fluffy Cat just enjoys the characters Mel and Cole and likes to get them out in the world and play with them a bit. Fluffy Cat does not profit in any way from doing this, other than the pleasure of batting them around for a while. _

Timeline: Halloween

Note: Thanks to Tessa for the title! 

Track-er Treat

By Fluffy Cat

The Tracker opened the doors to The Watchfire and abruptly came to a stop.

His handsome face looked puzzled as he surveyed the interior of the bar. If his Cirronian senses hadn't confirmed for him that he was indeed inside his adopted home, he might have turned back around and checked to see if he had entered the wrong door.

The floor plan of the bar was the same as when he had left on a track four days ago, but the hanging cobwebs infested with foot-long plastic black spiders were a new touch in the decor.

His soft brown eyes went to the line of mutilated vegetables flickering at him from atop the bar.

The music he was accustomed to hearing had been replaced with an eerie sound that occasionally featured a rather loud-pitched feminine scream, and creaking doors.

He didn't have to worry about any Ennixians dropping by, that was for certain.

It didn't strike Cole as the form of music his Mel would find enjoyable, but then maybe her tastes had changed in the last four days. 

Jess spotted Cole about that time and squealing with excitement and pleasure rushed across the bar and jumped into his open arms. "Cole!"

Having grown accustomed to the enthusiastic girl's welcoming greetings, The Tracker gave her a gentle smile and held Jess against his chest, catching the petite bundle of feminine energy as she leaped up into his arms. She kissed him on the lips, surprising him with the lusty kiss. "You made it back in time! Mel and I were so afraid you'd miss bloody Halloween!"

"Hello, Jess." Cole stated simply, continuing to hold her.

Her feet had yet to hit the floor.

"Mel will be thrilled you are back! She missed you, you know?"

His smile grew wider. "I missed her. And you," he added, treating her to another affectionate hug before setting her back down.

Cole lost his smile when his eyes took in Jess' full attire. Her feminine signatures were barely covered by the bright red and black material she had chosen to wear. It was revealing, even for the English flirt. "Jess, you should finish dressing. Mel doesn't approve of us walking around inside the bar without clothes." He suggested gently as he removed his suede jacket and began placing it around her shoulders.

She laughed and shrugged the coat off. "It's a bloody costume, Cole. I'm supposed to look half-dressed." She informed him smartly with a flirty wink.

The Tracker watched her with what Jess had come to think of as his 'Forrest Gump' expression.

"I'm a saloon girl, Cole!" Jess explained, laughing. "You know? Old West, saloon girls, red petticoats, black lace, low necklines? Miss Kitty? Lusty cowboys wanting a peek and bit more if they can get it!"

Forrest continued to study her.

Jess threw her hands into the air. "I give up!" She announced with a chuckle. "Take my word for it, Cole; this is the perfect costume for the bar on Halloween night."

Cole eyed the voluptuous signatures spilling over her neckline treating him to more than he'd ever seen of her. "Are you certain, Jess?" He asked sweetly.

Jess hugged him again. He looked so cute, staring at her breasts with a worried expression on his handsome face.

It wasn't the kind of look she usually received from men when she was parading around this undressed. "I'm sure, Cole." She assured him, taking him by the hand and pulling him across the barroom floor. "Mel's upstairs, still getting into her costume. Wait until you get a load of her!" Jess giggled.

"Are her signatures similarly exposed, Jess?" Cole asked with an unreadable expression.

"Well, they're not hidden!" She chuckled.

The Tracker frowned. 

"Don't worry, Cole; her outfit doesn't reveal as much skin as mine."

The frown disappeared; replaced by his handsome accepting countenance.

"Of course, there's revealing….and then there's revealing….." Jess quipped, her giggle warning The Tracker he might be surprised.

A customer bumped into them as they headed to the door that led upstairs to the apartment Cole shared with Mel and Jess giggled as his costume. 

"Jess; why was that person dressed like that?" Cole turned back around to study the customer.

"Don't you like the Stay-Puffed Marshmallow Man, Cole?" Jess chuckled. She gave Cole an encouraging shove in the direction of the stairs. "Go check on Mel, Cole. She'll be so happy you made it back in time; and safely." Jess added with an honest smile.

"Okay, Jess." Cole replied.

Jess sashayed over to a handsome customer, placed a foot on the seat of his chair, leaned over him and cooed. "Need another drink, bloke?"

Cole didn't listen for his response. The Tracker was fairly certain he knew what the answer was going to be. Men didn't often turn down Jess.

Cole started to open the door and found his hand covered by a soft feminine one. He frowned down at the interruption before looking up at the female responsible for it. 

She was wearing a shimmering piece of fabric that revealed more than Jess' outfit did. Gold chains and bracelets adorned her neck and wrists. Her naval was exposed along with a significant amount of her abdomen and it appeared to have some type of jewelry affixed to it. The Tracker's eyebrows rose with that observation.

She was attractive for a human female. Her hair was long and dark, her skin smooth and tanned and she watched him with hungry brown eyes.

"I'm Cleopatra. Care to be my love slave tonight?" Her long-nailed fingers traveled over his hand and up his arm before rubbing against his chest.

Why did the human females on this planet like to rub his chest, Cole asked himself silently?

"No thank you." Cole replied politely. "I don't believe in slavery of any species."

She laughed and moved in closer to him. "I'd use silk chains when I tied you to my bed." She coaxed with a twinkle in those hungry eyes.

Cole frowned. "I would prefer to remain untethered."

Her hand dipped lower and The Cirronian glanced down at where her fingers brushed against the front of his pants along his zipper. "What's the fun in that?" She whispered in a low voice.

The Tracker paused and studied her, considering the best course of action to handle this obviously intoxicated and overly-stimulated human female. Most females respected territorial rights, he had observed. Choosing that course, Cole smiled gently at her, softening his rejection. "I belong to Mel." 

She sighed in disappointment. "Why are all the really good ones always gay?" 

Cleopatra walked off, leaving Cole wearing a quizzical expression.

She had been attractive, but Cole preferred Mel's lovely eyes, and her light, slightly-spotted skin.

The Tracker climbed the stairs and entered the apartment he shared with the spotted Mel.

"Jess!"

Mel called the girl's name from her bedroom. "I don't know about this costume. Maybe I should have gone with something else? It is a bit tight."

Cole's lips curved and he made his way to her bedroom door. It was open.

The Tracker got his first good look at Catwoman.

Mel stood in front of her mirror; sleek, glossy skin-tight black leather covered her from her shoulders to her toes. 

Jess hadn't lied. Not much of Mel's spotted skin was showing. However, The Tracker began to comprehend just what Jess had alluded to when she had commented that there was revealing…and then there was revealing!

The black leather fit Mel's skin as if it were her skin, showing every curve, every swell and every tempting feminine line.

Aside from her beautiful face and bouncy hair which appeared to be a bit bouncier tonight than usual, Cole noticed, the only skin visible was that of her female signatures. And Cole's face turned puzzled as he observed that those familiar signatures were not quite as they should be.

The feminine designations seemed to be hoisted up by the leather outfit in some manner and displayed in a more prominent fashion than was customary.

Mel had small artificial leather ears on the top of her head that resembled those of a feline. He found those appealing.

The Tracker also approved of the long leather boots with high heels that encased her slender legs.

He didn't know what to think about the whip she carried.

"Hello, Mel." Cole stated softly from the doorway.

"Cole!" Mel spun around and a bright smile flashed across her face as she rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms. "You made it back!" She kissed him.

He caught the leather-clad female in his arms and gave her a warm grin. "Yes, Mel. I'm back in time for bloody Halloween." The Tracker told her, employing Jess' words.

Mel laughed and hugged him. "I'm glad." She told him, still in his arms with her whip hanging over his shoulder and down his back.

"You look different, Mel." Cole stated; his arms reluctant to release her.

"I'm Catwoman." Her eyes twinkled at him. "Don't you like it?" She asked him, her sense of humor kicking in. "Jess thought it was just purr-fect for tonight." She rolled her 'r's and laughed when Cole's expression grew puzzled. Spurred on by the two shots she had downed earlier so that she could 'get in the spirit' as Jess had phrased it, Mel stroked one long leather-gloved hand down his chest, her fingers walking slowly across his sexy chest. "I'm a notorious criminal who has a habit of falling for the good guy."

Bemusement liberally sprinkled across his face, The Tracker watched her fingers caress his chest without comment. The Cirronian was very aware of the fact that Mel's touch on his human form was far more appealing to him than Cleopatra's had been. He had no plans to stop her.

He grinned. "I missed you, Mel." He told her simply.

Her bright eyes shot back up to his. "I missed you too, Cole." She sighed. "I always worry when you leave me to go tracking a fugitive. You should have taken me with you." She told him, repeating the small argument they had engaged in before he had left.

The peace-loving Cirronian refused to go down that path again. "I have returned, Mel. I collected the fugitive without any difficulty." He stated simply, expecting that to end the discussion.

She made a face at his logical dismissal of her objections. "Okay, you're back, safe and sound. I'm grateful for that; and in time for Halloween."

"Yes, Mel." Cole agreed, his fingers reaching out to stroke the soft skin of her throat. The sensitive Cirronian had read her nervousness over the dangers of his tracking mission.

Mel closed her eyes, dropped her head back and relaxed against him. "I don't know if it's because I've been so worried about you or because I'm dressed as Catwoman, but your touch feels especially wonderful this evening." She admitted without hesitation. 

Those two shots might have played a part in that easy confession.

The Tracker smiled and increased the soothing energy he was transmitting to her. His fingers stroked further down her throat, over the delicate outline of her collarbone and down to the swells of her soft breasts.

Catwoman purred.

The Tracker grinned and drew her closer to him. "You've been very tense, Mel. I can tell."

"I'm feeling better now." She sighed, her eyes still closed.

He grinned. "Yes, Mel, you are." His eyes dipped to the soft spotted skin and the way her breasts rose with each breath she took as his fingers stroked over them. 

She dropped her whip.

"God, you make me feel…so… I can't describe it." She mumbled, shaking her curls as she moved closer to him, her leather-clad body firmly pressed against his human form.

The Tracker's expression was pleased, very pleased. "You like it, Mel." He informed her.

"Oh yeah, you could say that!" She chuckled, finally opening her eyes to look up into his. "You could definitely say that." 

"I like touching you, Mel." Cole stated simply.

Her eyes watched him with such tenderness. "I know."

"Why are you carrying a whip, Mel?" Cole asked curiously.

Thrown at the question, Mel started to laugh. "It's part of Catwoman's costume. She uses it to keep men in line."

"In line?" He looked confused.

"Never mind." She shook her head. "You don't have to worry that I'd use it on you." Mel chuckled, sighing as his fingertips stroked back down her throat.

"Is there something about bloody Halloween that makes a woman turn aggressively violent?" 

Surprised by his question, Mel gave him a strange look before she laughed. "No. We dress up for fun, do a little role-playing sometimes, but no harm is ever intended. Why would you ask that?"

"Cleopatra approached me downstairs. She wanted to enslave me and tie me to her bed with silk scarves." He said in a straightforward tone as if he received such invitations on a regular basis. Mel began to wonder if he did. 

"Then I walk into your bedroom and find you carrying a whip." His expression indicated he was ready for her to explain.

"Cleopatra, huh?" Mel couldn't hold back her laugh. "I bet she did." Mel grinned at the innocent Cole. "Well, Cole, you can't blame her! I've told you before, you sure know how to pick'em. You are a very attractive man. I can see why Cleopatra would want you tied to her bed."

"Why?" He asked.

Mel bit her lip to keep from laughing but it didn't help. She finally gave in and hugged him, chuckling against him. "Let's just say for stroking purposes?" She smirked.

His fingers returned to her soft skin as he moved in closer to her, his gentle eyes filled with tenderness for her. "I only want to stroke you, Mel." 

Mel's pleased expression only served to increase The Cirronian's caress. "I'm not going to argue with that, Cole. No way!" 

"Mel! Cole! Hurry up! The party is in full swing now!" Jess yelled from the apartment living room before bolting back downstairs.

Catwoman sighed. "She really has lousy timing, doesn't she?"

Cole's fingertips gently caressed the tops of Mel's breasts before stroking upward to her slender throat. Mel felt the tug of unfulfilled desire. "We better go before I ask you to collect Miss Kitty."

Cole nodded and removed his hand from her skin.

Mel instantly felt the loss. 

She nodded it was probably for the best and put on a bright smile for him. "I took a chance you would make it back in time and got you a costume too, Cole. We better get you in it or Jess will have both of our heads."

"A costume?" Cole asked.

"It's Halloween, Cole! You have to dress up. What would you like to be?" She grinned.

The Tracker thought about it for a moment and answered truthfully. "A Cirronian."

Mel rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sorry, that won't do. No one would know what you were. The trick to Halloween is to dress up as something people will recognize."

"Okay." He sounded disappointed.

"Come on." She took him by the hand and walked over to her closet. "Most of the costumes were picked over by the time we got there, but Jess and I decided of the selection we were given, this one would work best on you. What do you think?"

Mel held up his costume and waited for his reaction.

"You want me to dress up as a woman?" Cole asked with a puzzled look.

Mel looked down at the costume and laughed. "No. It's a kilt, Cole, not a skirt."

"A kilt?" 

"Yes, a kilt. Scottish men wear them. You are going to be a Scottish warrior!"

Cole gave her an unreadable look. 

Mel hurried on in her explanation. "You'll look fantastic, Cole! Jess and I already decided you have the body and the legs for it. With your dark hair and handsome looks, you will make the perfect Scottish warrior. Trust me."

"Yes, Mel." Cole agreed gently.

"Put it on. I'll be in the living room if you need any help." Mel chuckled, picking up her whip and stopping at the door to give him one last look. "I'm glad you're here tonight, Cole. I didn't want to celebrate Halloween without you." 

"Yes, Mel." His eyes held only gentleness for her.

"Yell if you have any trouble." She laughed, closing the door.

Mel poured herself a drink and waited for Cole to make an appearance. She knew he was going to look good, Cole looked good in anything, but she had a feeling he would be especially appealing tonight.

When the door opened and he stepped out to join her, Mel almost dropped her drink. 

Damn! He was handsome. "You look great!" She grinned, approaching him. "Very handsome, Cole; I'll have to use my whip to keep Cleopatra's hands off of you."

"She has already put her hands on me, Mel." Cole informed her as he looked back down at his clothing and pulled at the shirt covering his chest. "Is this right, Mel? The sleeves are strange."

"They are supposed to be like that. And what do you mean she put her hands on you?" Mel asked as she unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. "You're supposed to leave a few undone, Cole, so that your chest shows." She decided to indulge herself and took the opportunity to run her fingers over that chest in pretense of rearranging his clothing.

The look Cole gave her told her she hadn't fooled him. His smile brightened. "I like it when you touch me, Mel."

She shook her curls and blushed. "I know."

"Your touch feels better than hers did."

"Cleopatra's?" Mel asked.

"Yes." 

"She touched your chest?" Mel frowned.

"And more." Cole answered simply.

"More? More where?" Mel really frowned.

"Here." Cole took Mel's hand and placed it in the same place Cleopatra had, only there wasn't a zipper on the kilt.

Shocked blue-green eyes stared at him. "She touched you like this!" Mel shouted.

"Yes, Mel." Cole answered. "It feels better when you do it though." He smiled.

"That slut! I'll kill her!" Mel fumed.

"That seems extreme for just touching me, Mel." Cole pointed out with a slight smile.

"She has no right…" Mel started to argue and then realized her hand was still where Cole had placed it and changes were certainly taking place. "Oh!" She jumped back, embarrassed. She closed her eyes and tried to get a grip.

Jess popped in the apartment. "Would you two please hurry? Oh, Cole, don't you look yummy! See, Mel, I told you the man was born to wear a kilt. Great legs, among other things." Jess laughed. "We'll have to keep a close watch on our boy tonight, Mel; women will be trying to get under his kilt all night if we don't!" She laughed, flying back down the stairs.

Cole frowned. "I don't want another woman touching me like that, Mel. Only you." 

Mel sighed and gave him a helpless look. "Then stick close to me, Cole. Otherwise, Jess is right; women will be throwing themselves at you all night."

"Okay, Mel." He told her, his expression very serious. "But why? Stroking purposes?"

Wearing a wry grin, Mel replied. "You could say that."

Mel opened the door. "Ready?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, Mel, but there is one thing I would like to know?"

"What?" She smiled back indulgently at him.

"How do these women know I stroke? Or that my stroking could provide them with pleasure?"

Her eyes took in his appearance from head to toe. "Intuition, Cole. Women have great intuition about this sort of thing." She smirked, leading her Scottish Cirronian back downstairs to The Watchfire.

The End

  
  



End file.
